whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Waffen SS vs. Viet Cong
Nazi Waffen SS vs. Viet Cong is the 5th episode of the second season of Deadliest Warrior. Its pitted the Nazi Waffen SS against the Viet Cong, to of Americans most nitorious enemies. In the end the Nazi Waffen SS came out victorious. Weapons Nazi Waffen SS Team: Silvio Wolf Busch and Robert Wilhelm-McCain Viet Cong Team: Tuan Nguyen and Danny Boyer Simulation Overall Winner: Nazi Waffen SS Battle Whaffen SS Viet Cong The battle begins with members of a Viet Cong cell bringing in the beaten leader of the Nazi Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi Waffen SS team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up a Bouncing Betty along the way. The Viet Cong leader points his Tokarev TT-33 at the Nazi while interrogating him in Vietnamese. The Nazi leader only responds by spitting at his face. The angered Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev and prepares to execute the Waffen SS leader, but the rest of the Waffen SS squad jumps in and fires at the camp with MP 28 submachine guns and bolt-action rifles. The VC leader takes cover as one VC operative is killed and the Viet Cong team scrambles for their weapons as a skirmish ensues. . In the confusion, the Nazi leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. . One VC concentrates its fire and kills a Nazi soldier with his MAT-49 sub-machine gun. Seeing the VC soldiers become more assembled, the other Nazis fall back into the jungle as the rest of the Viet Cong gives chase. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers who gives him a Mauser C-96 pistol. The soldier leads on through the jungle, but quickly falls into a Punji Stake pit, which kills him. . The Waffen SS leader grimaces as he watches his comrade fall. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Cong are catching up to two other Waffen SS soldiers. The two Waffen SS and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but the second Viet Cong steps on the mine and dies. . The two Waffen SS make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine which kills him. . The other Nazi jumps across the river and kills a oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP 28 as he approaches the river. . Meanwhile, the Waffen SS leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong members with his Mauser pistol and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. . The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Waffen SS soldier. He attempts to shoot the last Viet Cong with his MP 28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader shoots and kills the Waffen SS with his Tokarev. . The two remaining leaders then exchange fire with each other with their pistols until both guns are depleted. The Waffen SS leader then finds his team's kubelwagon and runs to it, finding a Flammenwerfer 41 flamethrower in the back. While the Viet Cong leader is loading a fresh magazine into his gun, his Nazi counterpart ducks for cover behind the car and straps on the flamethrower. The Viet Cong leader reloads and fires at the Kubelwagen while screaming in Vietnamese, but the Waffen SS leader jumps out from behind the car and shoots a burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the ground, screaming before dying. . The Waffen SS leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells "Deutschland!" (Germany) in victory.